


Commando

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Dean’s just checking to see if your jeans are irreparable (they are not)I ripped my jeans the other night and Mana said it was the perfect setup for a Dean fic and then she wrote a little thing, but I turned it into a longer, smutty thing.Betaed by @manawhaat





	Commando

_Riiiiiiiip_

You sigh as soon as you feel it, even as you try to hide your reaction from the boys Another pair of jeans, down the drain. Unfortunately they both heard it.

“What was that?” Sam asks, glancing up from his book with a vaguely concerned expression.

“Nothing,” you mutter, already working on a plan for leaving the library without flashing both of the boys. Wwell, Dean you wouldn’t mind; nothing he hasn’t seen before many times. Sam on the other hand….

_Why did this have to happen on laundry day, of all days?_

Dean is smirking, though. Honestly, they both know the sound. Sam’s just more strategic in his approach, unlike his brother’s snarky, “Where’d they rip this time?” as he ducks under the table faster than you’ve ever seen him move, well… ever.

You slam your legs closed, but it’s too late. Dean gets an eyeful and lets out a noise you’ll have to remember to make fun of later. His hand lands on your leg and you jump.

“Jesus, Dean!” you yelp, kicking and slapping him under the table.

“Ow!” he grunts and shuffles away, and there’s a  loud thunk before Sam sighs and gets up out of his chair, reaching for Dean’s collar.  When Sam’s dragged his brother out from under the table, Dean stares at you, torn between arousal and rubbing where he hit his head on the table. Your cheeks immediately color.

“Dude. Really?” Sam snaps, shedding his flannel and handing it over. “Here, Y/N. Go change. We can grab a few new pairs next time we’re in town.”

You shoot him an appreciative look, tying the flannel around your waist and hurrying from the room. You hear Sam’s disgusted sound when Dean scurries after you. As soon as you’re both out of sight, he pushes you up against a wall and slides his hand around to find where your bare pussy is exposed.

“Fuck, baby,” he coos in your ear, hard cock already grinding against your ass. “You been walking around all day with no panties? Were you just waiting for me to find out?”

“Not till later,” you say honestly. “Can we not do this in the hallway?”

That’s all the encouragement he needs to spin you around and lift you so your legs wrapped around his waist. You muffle a squeak into his shoulder and hang on as he carries you down the hall and sets you on the foot of bed. You shed Sam’s flannel and your own shirt while Dean locks the door. He turns around right when your hands move you the button of your jeans, but something in his eyes stops you.

“Let me,” he says, voice low as he kneels on the floor between your thighs.

He spreads your legs wide and you feel the release of the jeans tearing more just seconds before Dean makes the damage irreparable. His fingers find the edge of the hole, his biceps flex, and that’s it. Your brain might’ve just melted out of your ears because your jeans are practically in two pieces now, held together by the waistband Dean probably won’t be able to get through unless he’s a) stronger than you thought or b) pulls scissors out of thin air. You don’t mind, though, because this is hotter than pretty much anything the two of you have done.

“Always wanted to do this,” Dean admits with a grin, words hot against your slick folds. He smacks your ass. “I want you on your hands and knees, baby girl.”

He doesn’t have to tell you twice, that’s for sure. You scramble into position, resting your head on your folded arms so your ass pops even more. From the sound he makes, mixed with his zipper coming down, the sight does exactly what you wanted it to.

“Gonna fuck you,” he growls, shedding his jeans and boxers. “Little slut, walking around without panties all day. You’ve been begging for this and I didn’t even realize.” His hand pets the curve of your ass and then two fingers push into your pussy, immediately finding that spot that will drive you crazy. “Fucking soaked for me already. You’re gonna need it, sweetheart, ‘cause I’m about to pound this sweet little cunt into next week.”

With that, his fingers leave and something much bigger, and better, replaces them. You moan helplessly as he fills you up in one long push. Your body shudders at the intrusion and your pussy throbs when his clean hand finds the back of your neck. His weight holds you there, unable to escape. Not that you really want to. There are few things you love more than Dean’s cock fucking you are hard as you can handle it.

His other hand comes down on your ass, sending a shiver through your body. He chuckles and does it again and again, alternating sides until you practically fucking yourself, you’re squirming so much, and your ass is hot to the touch. Your cunt is fluttering around his length, torn between clenching hard enough to push him out when you cum (which will be very soon at this rate) and keeping him as deep as he can go in your soaked hole.

“Fuck,” he gasps, recognizing the signs. “You gonna come on my cock?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you manage, the single word barely audible where it’s pressed into the bedspread. “ _Dean_.”

“Go on, baby. Come for me.”

That’s all you need. The tremble in your limbs hits max levels and Dean’s grip tightens, other hand falling to your hip to keep you from practically vibrating off his cock.

Dean chuckles, bending over you to bite at the back of your shoulders and slowing his tempo to let you ease through the aftershocks. You can hear the sloppy wet sounds of your pussy on his cock and that combined with the soft grunting noises he’s making are almost enough you make you cum again right fucking now.

“Gonna fill you up,“ he snarls, nudging under one bra strap to get at previously untouched skin. “Then you’re gonna get dressed and walk around the rest of the day dripping my cum. Got it?

He hand slips from your hip to your clit, drawing a whine from you before you can formulate the words to respond. You just nod frantically, the best you can with his hand still holding your neck, and that’s pretty much all Dean needs. He sits back, working your clit furiously as he picks up his pace.

“Want you to cum with me,” Dean says, voice edging into breathlessness. “Wanna feel it.”

You can’t really argue with that logic, so you dig your fingers into the bedspread and hang on tight. This time your orgasm is even more intense, between Dean’s fingers on your clit and that perfect cock pressed against your g-spot, throbbing as Dean ruts his way through his own high.

When he’s done, Dean gently pulls out and slumps back on his heels to take a few deep breaths. Your body wants to crumple into a puddle on the mattress, but he didn’t give you permission to move so you do your best to hold steady.

“Fucking perfect,” he sighs, finally guiding you to roll over so he can blanket your body with his own and kiss you. He only stays there a minute, though, before rolling off the bed with one last parting smack to your sore ass. “Get dressed, babe. Don’t want to keep Sam waiting.”

Fuck this man. He’s going to be the death of you. Then again, what a way to go.


End file.
